Who Can You Trust?
by Someone.Needs.A.Life
Summary: Kim and Jack are in a relationship and does Jack cheat on Kim? Is it Donna's fault? Can Kim trust Jack?
1. Weirdness

**Hey there cupcakes/cheesus! I hope you like this story so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I am so happy/glad that Jack and I are dating this is exciting! I just remember when we first met.

**Flashback**

I was tossing apples in the cafeteria. I was about to drop it until a cute boy caught it with his foot I was really impressed that I kinda blushed. I said "That was kind of cool! Hi! I'm Kim!" He said, "Jack! I'm a new kid!" "I can tell," I said, You kind of have the new kid smell." "Nice to see you!" he said. I said, "You too!"

Five Minutes Later

Jack is beating up a few black dragons. Oh no! I better get my tray! Jack and one black dragon are fighting on my table. When Jack beats him up he winks at me and I blushed again and that's how my crush started.

**End of Flashback**

"Hey cupcake!" Jack said. "Don't do that!" I said laughing. He said, "So what's up!" I said, "Nothing much! Having a flashback!" He nodded and looked up into the sky. Why? He's having a fashback! It takes a long time to think about! I slapped him then suddenly he kissed me. He usually does that when he thinks I'm mad. He really knows me. But I wasn't really mad. I told him, "Jack! I'm not mad at you!" Then he froze for like about three minutes. That's it! I slapped him in the face for a reason. Then he kissed me suddenly 's wrong with him? Is he thinking of something? Is he hiding something? I yelled at him, "What's wrong with you! What areyou thinking of! Tell me now!" Then he looked at me and ran away! He is hiding something! I hear slow clapping. Jerry, Rudy, Milton, and Eddie came out of Rudy's office. "You know he's hiding something right?" Jerry said. I nodded with a big sad face. I went home and tried to not think about this.

**Jack's POV**

That was so close! I just don't feel right after Donna tried to take me back! I hated it when she kissed me! I just don't like to think about it and that's why Kim can't know. Oh no! Donna I better run! Wow! I never knew how fast I can run. I stop at my house and I slam the door as I come in. I run upstairs to my room and go on my computer to email Jerry.

**To:** jerrymartinez54

**From: **jackson

**Subject: **About Kim!

Hey Jerry! I can't stand Donna! She's all over me now! She is trying to win me over. Once she kissed me but at least I slapped her! It felt good! Anyway just don't let Kim know this OK? Don't tell her and don't tell anyone please! THANKS!

Jack :-D

I hope he doesn't tell anyone especially Kim. She my best friend and my girlfriend and I can;t let her down! I wish I could never have met Donna!

**Jerry's POV**

I feel really bad for Kim because Jack might be hiding something. 'BING' I just received an email from Jack.

**From:** jackson

**To: **jerrymartinez54

**Subject:** About Kim!

Hey Jerry! I can't stand Donna! She's all over me now! She's trying to win me over! Once she kissed me but at least I slapped her! It felt good! Anywasy just don't let Kim know this OK? Don't tell her and don't tell anyone please! THANKS!

Jack :-D

So that's what Jack is hiding! I better tell Ki... Wait! I can't tell her! I promised Jack. I can't believe Donna kissed Jack. I can't believe he doesn't think Donna is so H-O-T HOT! She's in Philafael Phils. It's time to make my move! I say, "What it do girl?" "Get away from me!" she said. I tried to flirt, "Hey Donna! Did you know that you are H-O-T Hot!" All of her friends laughed at her and she slapped me. Wow! That girl can slap! Then I blacked out!


	2. You Cheated!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it!**

**Kim's POV**

I text Jack to see if he's there.

**To: 555-1748**

**Hey! Jack where are you call me! I love you forever!**

**End of Message**

I wait a few minutes for him to reply. He doesn't answer. What is up with him today. He freezes for three minutes and he doesn't check his text messages. What kind of boyfriend is he! I walk to the dojo to see what he's up to. Once I get there he is kissing Donna. Donna! Donna! I thought he gave up that freak months ago. I run up to him and separate Donna and Jack. "How could you! You are being weird this morning and now you are cheating on me! This is it I AM DONE WITH YOU! I don't want to talk to you again!" I said with huge anger. I beat up Donna and walk out of the dojo. He says, "Kim wait!" But I never stopped. Didn't he know he broke my heart. I thought we were perfect with each other. I finally turned 16 and I am allowed to start dating and he decides to cheat on me! Cheat on me! I ran home as fast as I can crying about this. I got in to my pajamas hopped in my bed and I won't ever get out of my house until this sadness can end!

**Jacks's POV**

Right after Kim left I looked at Donna. "Get out of my life! And you will never be with me I tell you! Ever!" I said still thinking about what I have done to Kim. Then I sparred her until she blacked out. "Well, well, well!" Jerry says walking out of Rudy's office, "What you did wa…" I interrupted him, "Oh SHUT UP JERRY!" As soon as you know Jerry ran out of the dojo. Ya! That's what I thought. I went to my house trying to txt Kim like about five times.

**Hey Kim! I'm so sorry!**

**Kim! Please forgive me!**

**Come on! It was Donna's fault!**

**I LOVE YOU!**

**Just pick up the phone already!**

She never answers. I thinks she's in the cheating mode. I go on the website that tells who girls feel in a relationship. One sign I know she is that she is not picking up her texts. OK! If she's not going to pick the phone up I will just go to her house and apologize in person. As I walk to her house I have a flashback of me cheating on Kim.

**Flashback**

As I was practicing karate Donna walks up to me. "Hey Jacky!" she says in a sweet voice. I said, "Go away I'm practicing!" She kept going around me whispering, "Take me back!" "NEVER!" I said walking away from her. "I know you like me and I am not going to stop our love!" Then she kissed me I tried to pull myself away from her but she grasped me super tight. Then Kim pulls us away. She says, ""How could you! You are being weird this morning and now you are cheating on me! This is it I AM DONE WITH YOU! I don't want to talk to you again!" She kicked Donna with anger and left. "Kim wait!" I said. But it was too late!

**End of Flashback**


	3. Please Forgive Me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it!**

**Jack's POV**

As I arrive at Kim's house I knock on her door. _'Knock, Knock.' _Her mom opened the door surprised to see me. She frowned at me saying, "What are you doing here! You broke my baby's heart!" "I'm so sorry! My ex-girlfriend who's going all over me and can't stop trying to get back with me. Just please Mrs. Crawford! Please can I speak to your daughter?" I said with tears. She saw how I was crying then she said, "Well alright!" I ran up stairs yelling Kim's name. She yelled, "Go away you freak-o!" I went inside her room and she all messed up! She was in bed, with her pajamas, watching TV, and eating some string cheese! "Didn't you hear me? Go AWAY!"she said. I said, "NO!" She got out of her bed and said, "WHY?!" I exhaled, "Because I love!" She went back in her bed, "I am not convinced! You were kissing Donn…." I kissed her but she pulled me away. She got out of bed got some clothes and a sleeping bag and ran out of her house. Man! This happened all because of me? No it's Donna!

**Kim's POV**

I was running to Grace's house to get out of the way of Jack! I will just stay at her house until I get over Jack. As I arrived at Grace's house I rang her doorbell. Grace opened the door, "Kim! What are you doing here? Are you sleeping over?" I nodded my head. She hugged me, "What's wrong?" "Jack!" I kept crying. We went inside and she told me, "What happened between you and Jack?" As she asked me that I had a flashback on how me and Jack broke up.

**Flashback**

I was walking to the dojo and when I got there Jack was kissing Donna. I thought he gave up that freak months ago. I run up to him and separate Donna and Jack. "How could you! You are being weird this morning and now you are cheating on me! This is it I AM DONE WITH YOU! I don't want to talk to you again!" I said with huge anger. I beat up Donna and walk out of the dojo. He says, "Kim wait!" But I never stopped. Didn't he know he broke my heart! I thought we were perfect with each other. I finally turned 16 and I am allowed to start dating and he decides to cheat on me! Cheat on me! I ran home as fast as I can crying about this.

**End of Flashback**

At the end of my flashback Grace has been calling my name really loud. "KIM!" I yelled at her, "What!" She calmed down, "Wake up! I know you were having a flashback so I got a cup of milk for you! It makes people better after a flashback." "Where did you learn that?" I asked as I drank a cup of milk. Grace was right, it does make me feel better. She said, "My mom." I nodded as that made sense. It wasn't like she wasn't going to tell me to text my feeling on texts and to not send it! _'Ding, Dong,'_ Grace went to open the door. "Jack?" I hear in the front of the house. I walk to the door and say, "What are you doing here?" I told him I never want to see him again! "Kim I want to say I am so sorry!" I said, "I can't forgive you! I don't know if you if I can trust you!" Then I went back into the house. I started to cry and fell asleep with sadness.

**2 Days Later**

I woke up on Grace's bed in her room. I am still really sad. I went down stairs and Grace was talking on the phone with Jerry, "Oh you're so stupider!" She hung up. I pointed to my heart as a symbol of her heart being broken. She nodded and hugged me. I hugged back, we both had our hearts broken. Grace said, "Hey! You were asleep for two days to be exact. PS I told Rudy you were sleeping." I went into the kitchen to get some food. I decide to get these heart shaped cookies from the cabinet. I carried the pack of cookies and returned to her and gave her some. As soon as we finished the whole plate, there was a note that said, 'To Kim!' I opened it up and it said,

Dear Kimmy,

It's Jack here! I'm sorry I broke your heart earlier it was Donna's fault! Here is what happened! Donna tried to take me back and kiss me! I still hated her. I couldn't let go! You know I am a weak person! I will love you 4ever! Jack

Awww! That's so sweet of him! I gave the card to Grace she read the signature saying, "Wait! How did Jack get into my house!" I was clueless. I think I need to apologize.


	4. We Are Forever Gettin Back Together!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it!**

* * *

_Previously on 'Who Can You Trust?': I decide to get these heart shaped cookies from the cabinet. I carried the pack of cookies and returned to her and gave her some. As soon as we finished the whole plate, there was a note that said, 'To Kim!' I opened it up and it said,_

_Dear Kimmy,_

_It's Jack here! I'm sorry I broke your heart earlier it was Donna's fault! Here is what happened! Donna tried to take me back and kiss me! I still hated her. I couldn't let go! You know I am a weak person! I will love you 4ever! -Jack_

_Awww! That's so sweet of him! I gave the card to Grace she read the signature saying, "Wait! How did Jack get into my house!" I was clueless. I think I need to apologize._

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"What have I done?!" I whispered to myself 5 times. Pack up my stuff put and put it in my bag. I told Grace, "Sorry Grace! I can't hang today! I will catch up with you later!" I run out of the door running as fast as I can to get to Jack's house. I knock on his door his mom answered it. She said, "Kim! What are you doing here?" "Is Jack here I need to know!" I asked her really seriously. She said, "Oh she's not here huny! He's at the dojo in the tournament!" I looked puzzled saying, "If he's at the tournament why aren't you there?" "Oh! The thing is that my husband is the one into sports and I am into cooking! You see!" She said really slowly. I replied running, "Thanks !"

As I get there Jack's all beaten up by the second round. I ran in the middle of the mats stopping this tournament, "STOP!," everyone looked at me. I was embarresed. "Ummm...TIME OUT PEOPLE!" Everybody moaned. Jack looked at me really shocked. "Kim you made it!" He hugged me then stopped. I think he began to realize that we were broken up. I cheered him up with a kiss. "Go win this tournament!" I said with confidence. He ran happier than usual. He was happy for me, him, US! As I watched him beat the other guy up I felt like I was so ready to start dating again! As he won I hugged him really tight. I will never let go! "Let go Kim" he said. I said, "NEVER!" "Seriously," he said, "I'm seriously choking here!" I let him go. I said, "Umm.. Oops! So! This means?" He said, "We can date now?!" I nodded. The he gave me a big kiss!

**Jack's POV**

Oh my god! My ex-girlfriend forgave me! she's so sweet. I gave her a big kiss. She kissed me back. Yes! I'm awesome! You know I am! "Wanna go to Falafel Phils?" I asked her trying to look for some place to celebrate our get together and my victory. "Sure!" she said. I gave that big smile. She said, "Oh! Oh no! You not..." I picked her up like a new born baby. "Put me down! Put me down!" she said smiling. She actually didn't want to be put down. Yup! I know her! This is how we role! "Not until we anounce it!" I said. She nodded. We said together, "Attention everyone! WE ARE BACK TOGETHER!" Everyone clapped. Jerry walked up to us, "So you two are back together huh?" We stared at him and I said, "YOU SHIT ON ME!"

**Donna's POV (At her house)**

"This isn't over Kim! I am going to get Jack back!" Donna said as she laughed really evil. She started to write evil stuff in her diary...

**Dear Diary, **

**Guess who's back? It's Donna! I am going to kill Kim to get Jack..or do what ever it takes to get Jack BACK!**

Your AWESOME EVIL GAL!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Hope you likey! I _will _make a 'Who Can You Trust Part 2'. Plus it's with action...makin thought! PEACE!**


End file.
